1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an electrode assembly, a method of manufacturing the electrode assembly, and a secondary battery including the electrode assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the electronics industry, communications and computer industries have been rapidly growing more advanced, portable electronic devices have increasingly propagated. Secondary batteries are mainly used as power sources for these portable electronic devices.
A secondary battery includes an electrode assembly that substantially charges and discharges electrical energy.
Since the properties and performance of a secondary battery are influenced by the electrode assembly, various types of research and development are being actively carried out on electrode assemblies.